


The One Where Ross Knows

by 2001DoubleD33



Series: The Agreement [2]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Spanking, close friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2001DoubleD33/pseuds/2001DoubleD33
Summary: A brief retelling of how the agreement was settled, and how Ross came to find out about it.





	The One Where Ross Knows

__

Chandler always had  _ the look.  _ Joey would see it and it made his stomach flip nervously. He knew he was in trouble then. 

The look was simple, but still unnerving. Chandler would put his hands on his hips, watching Joey with his eyes instead of his head. He raised an eyebrow, and stayed quiet. Whenever he made that face, Joey knew he'd already made up his mind and nothing he could say would change his fate. After a while, Joey would start to stammer and ramble to try and get out of it, but Chandler would just shake his head and walk towards him.

Joey saw the brush before he grabbed it- Chandler insisted they keep it where it was a reminder to the both of them- and he whined. Chandler would step past him and sit down, rolling up his sleeves if he had to. After that, he'd point to the spot on the floor in front of him. Joey meekly obeyed, and Chandler would tell him exactly what the punishment he was going to receive was for. He didn't tolerate Joey speaking unless he was asked to. 

Joey remembered once interrupting and whining and complaining so many times Chandler just yanked down his jeans and pulled him over his knee, swinging the brush down harder on his bottom than he usually would have. Joey thrashed, kicking out and yelling. Chandler let him, giving him a good thirty whacks with the brush before he pushed Joey back to his feet roughly.

“If you ever throw a tantrum like that again,” Chandler had said, his voice a cold warning,”I'll spank you on the bare, and twice that long. Do you understand me?” 

Joey had nodded quickly, rubbing the ache out of his bottom and waiting uncertainly for the real punishment to start.

Joey, on the other hand, checked facts. He found out what Chandler had done and he confronted him, wherever he could find the man. Once he scolded Chandler for wrecking his room with a girl in front of Rachel and Ross. Ross knew what was going on, but Rachel was blatantly confused. Chandler, however, was mortified. He blushed furiously and bowed his head like a child.

“Joey, Rachel and Ross are here,” He whispered harshly.

Joey snatched his shirt and yanked him close enough to speak into his ear,”If you don't want  _ Rachel and Ross _ to see your ass bared and spanked, I suggest you get back to the apartment,”

Chandler knew he wouldn't do that to him- there wasn't a rule about it he just really hoped Joey wouldn't- but he still scurried back to the apartment to wait. Joey explained why he was upset to Ross and Rachel, to not make it seem like he had somewhere to go. He looked to Ross, who abruptly suggested Rachel and him go down to see a movie.

When they'd gone, Joey stalked back to the apartment. Chandler sat on the sofa, warily eyeing the brush on the table. Joey walked over to him and grabbed the brush. In one quick motion he would sit down and pull Chandler across his lap, soundly spanking him with the wooden hairbrush. Chandler was loud during his punishments, and he often asked for a pillow to shout into beforehand. That time, Chandler had nothing and he yelped and whined and cried just as loud as ever, eyes unhappily watching the carpet and Joey’s boot. 

Joey hit hard with he brush, quickly as well. He hated punishing Chandler but when it had to be done, he definitely followed through. His goal was to hear an apology he liked before he quit. The reason for the specifics was because Chandler always spewed sorries left and right before and during a spanking, wanting to be let up and hugged. Joey ignored him completely, and eventually took his jeans down until Chandler really was sorry. 

The agreement had been in place for years now, and as far as Ross knowing, Chandler and Joey both shuddered at the memory.

_ Joey had his speech planned out. He knew exactly what he was gonna say to Chandler when he walked in the door. He was still mad, but not as mad as he had been when he first found out Chandler slept with one of his old girlfriends. _

_ When the door opened, Joey was tinkering with the cable box to get it to work again. He started his rant anyways. _

_ “Chandler, I'm pretty sure you know exactly what you did,” he started,”It was wrong, and it sucks for me. But even if you don't, you'll find out. In my room, jeans off, belt on the bed,” _

_ Finally, Joey scooted back from the TV and turned to look at Chandler. As it turns out, Ross had come inside with him. Joey’s eyes widened comically, looking from Ross to Chandler as if he could take it back. _

_ Chandler had both hands covering his mouth, not sure if he was more embarrassed to have Ross hear, or to be scolded like that. He stared up at the man, waiting for some question. _

_ Geller narrowed his eyes, scratching his head in that awkward way when he wasn't sure what to say,”Uh… sorry, what did I just hear?” _

After multiple attempts at lying, they ended up having to explain what was going on. Ross was a little uncomfortable, but otherwise swore he wouldn't say anything to any of the others. After he left, Joey didn't end up using the belt on Chandler. After all, that was nearly enough humiliation for the day.


End file.
